Your Peace
by MissDeep
Summary: Onyx mixed with blue. A silent figure stood off to the side watching would he be able to do this? Destroy this one last thread he had to this village. As the blade sank into her flesh and blood poured out of her mouth a large smile graced her tan face gently touching his lips with her sealing it with her dying breath..ItachixOC


Your peace

Hiya group

Welcome to my new story here this is my first attempt at writing in the naruto fandom some stuff is not gonna be up to date I like to play around with the time line. I read a couple of Itachi/OC and thought id give it a try so here is me repeating myself it's a Itachi/Original character fiction. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By the way was listening to Utada Hikaru- Sanctuary (or Passion as its called japanese verison. :D)

* * *

Chapter: 1

Itachi stood in front of Naruto Uzumaki his Sharingan continued to spin his blood red eyes stared into familiar blues eyes. The color of blue awakening a though echoing from the past and that haunted his nightmares stared back at him.

He listened to young jinchuriki as he assured Itachi that he would battle Sasuke and bring him back to the village. His honesty and confidence poured out in every word he gave made Itachi hope.

A hope he had lost so long ago in the Konohagakure meadow.

Blues eyes and tan skin flashed across his mind.

He knew he would die soon he was glad Sasuke had friends that would accept him no matter what.

…

Itachi stood over Sasuke Uchiha as his baby brother cowered before his feet as a failed attempt to hurt him knocked Sasuke off balance.

"My eyes.."

Itachi quietly whispered to the wind.

Sasuke stood in fear as he appoarched ever closer a wall blocked him for escaping.

As Itachi began to draw his final breaths he managed to give Sasuke a fimilar last smile.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… …It ends with this" he felt the blood fill his lugs making it harder to breath gently place two fingers out he tapped Sasuke in the head as the world faded.

His face hit the wall when his legs gave out sliding down till his body flipped over up towards the open blue sky.

_"Itachi…Itachi.."_ a soft voice echod in his mind as his heart beat for the final time.

...

**_18 years before this_**

**_Konohagakure_**

Brown hair danced in the breeze as the sky turned gray reflecting the inner turmoil of child whose innocence was fading by the passing minute.

Soft trails of tears ran down her tan, baby cheeks. Her old neighbor; Hakura gently wiped them away with her handkerchief

Around her stood a mass of individuals none she recalled by name all wearing various shades of black to gray. It dawned on her suddenly she realized she was alone. As the cold body of her otousan was lowed into the earth her four year old eyes took it all in. Others quickly bowed at his grave paying their last respects.

The man that was being lowered in the ground was someone she loved. That man who had wiped her tears when she cried, who kissed away her pains, who knew her favorite color and who held when the nightmares came at night.

What had he died for? _Protecting the village_ kind, old Hakura; who had been caring for past week had explained to her the night her father hadn't returned.

The village

**The village**

She waited in silence staying long after the ceremony had ended standing before a grave till the candles light around his head stone had burned out.

…..

**2 months later**

Blue eyes glanced down at her watery reflection those tan chubby cheeks were becoming hollow. Her peitie form was being drowned in large kimino that had long since faded and her bare feet were covered with layers of road dust.

Her fine, small hands rested against the railing as she took the scenery around her. She was on a bridge that connected the marketplace to the festival grounds.

The last place her father had taken her before..

Tears trickled down her cheeks again landing in the still waters below her reflection rippled slightly as the tears made contact with it. Her frame shaking like a tree in powerful winds, her vision blurred for a second so she missed the moment when someone came to stand by her.

Onyx eyes stared up from the water back at her. Healthy pale skin and navy blue jumper she realized it was a boy about her age slightly taller than herself.

She gasped and turned his direction.

Blues eyes once again met onyx.

They stared each other until she realized he was holding out something, it was a onigiri.

Her dirty,trembling hands took the food quickly devouring it. The first real meal she had in days.

She looked up again his dark eyes had a gently look in them.

"Arigatou.. gozaimasu..(1)"

"hnn"

He quietly turned away walked towards the market again.

She would always remember this day it was first time anyone acknowledge her existence.

…..

….

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood off in the distance as he observed a small girl roughly about four years of age walk by the hokage tower.

He had seen her tiny form go by at this late hour for the past 8 days now he had her trailed by some ANBU to see where she went.

Apparently the young girl was an orphan of this horrible war no doubt. His tired eyes followed her till she went out of sight nodding to the man that silently appeared to his left. He wore a cat mask and white coat bowing to his superior before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

..

….

Cat trailed the young girl to abandon home not far from the red light district. He watched her small frame squeeze through a hole in the fence, walk a couple of steps towards the back and push a loose board creating a little opening for her to slide in.

He jumped down towards the back of house quickly pulled out a summoning scroll and did the hands signs in a flash _this was gonna be easy._

…

…..

Niko-chan stared at his summoner with look of disgust as he heard the last of the instructions

His fluffy white coat made him look adorable children, women and the occasional the hokage couldn't resist petting his thick coat and fluffy kitty ears which gave him much pride to recall.

The ANBU mask tilted slightly to the right in a questioning look before pushing the board aside allowing the cat entrance. The Niko-chan could do nothing but compromise and the summoner did promise tuna

_and it better be fresh…_

…

The little girl knew there was something up when her tiny ears heard small creaking noises coming from the way she entered just moments ago.

Normally the old house made noises but not like this the creaking came in time with someone taking steps and they were getting closer.

Her eyes filling with tears

_It's a monster its going to eat me_

She quickly ducked her hands under the old rags she used as blankets when a large shadow came around the corner

"Pplease don't Eeeat me monster Itastegrossandyuckyandmydadd ysaysifyoueatlateyoullgettum myaches!"

A quiet meow answered back echoing out in the empty house. His yellow cat eyes observed sadly at the tiny girl in her makeshift bed shaking with fear.

He took small steps towards her and started purring like he would to his own kittens to quiet there fears.

Finally the large blue eyes peaked out of the covers to a sight of soft furry cat, her favorite animal of all resting against her side.

Her smiled widen and the cat tried not cringe as he saw her filthy hands brush his clean coat.

_Oh what I do for tuna?!_

….

**20 mintues later**

ANBU felt a flare of chakra. His single to enter the home he forced the front door in avoiding the crumbling ceiling and caved in floors as he made it towards the back of the house.

He looked down to the glaring nin cat and the dirty child holding the Niko-chan as she slept oblivious to the masked man standing before her.

He knelt down untangling the child from its death grip of the moldy curtains and making the correct sequences of hand signs a puff of smoke was all that remained in the empty home.

…..

Itachi walked sadly away from the railing. It had been a full week since he ran into the tiny girl at the bridge. His intelligent eyes reviewed the surrounding areas looking for a flash of brown hair and blue eyes in the crowd.

"Itachi! Itachi! Where are you?!" his mothers worried voice rang out not to far where he stood.

He picked out his mother flawless pale complexion and fine navy kimono from the busheling crowed. Mikoto Uchihas' warm, brown eyes filled with concern searched in the direction of her where her only childs voice rang out moments ago.

A relieved look crossed her face when their eyes made contact walking towards the silent boy she gently lowered her tall frame down to his level.

Itachi had been acting strange since last week wanting to take this route from their usual one past the ice cream shop he loved so much.

She was just about to scold him for worrying her when a small girls laughter made her son eyes dart in that direction.

_Hmmmm strange very strange_ Mikoto thought.

"Itachi dear haven't we gone over this you're not supposed to leave Mommas side when we go out…"

Another trill of girlish laughter had her son looking again she noticed his tiny shoulder slump in defeat.

_You're never distracted so easily Itachi. What's going on here?!_

"Itachi are you listening?" her fingers gently raising his small face up towards hers.

She noticed a look of concern cross the child like face of her four year old.

"Itachi what's wrong? Did you fall? Where does it hurt? Tell momma.."

His small frame hugged his mother's reassuring her "No, nothing like that Okaasan..I was looking for someone..a small girl I met here last time."

Mikotos face brighten in seconds her little boy had his first crush _how adorable!_

She could not wait tell Fugaku when she arrived home from work later on that day.

For now she had grocery shopping to do and food to prepare.

Mikoto brushed her fingers through her hair and stood glancing down at her child.

"I'm sure you two will meet again son don't worry about it. Now come along Outosan doesn't like to start dinner too late."

Guiding her son to also stand they began to move towards the market his tiny form faded into the crowd.

….

The first thing she felt was soft and warm futon cocooning her small body she heard the sound of the wind blowing outside. Somewhere not too far she heard the tiny trickle of water and a wind chime ding in the distance.

She didn't want to wake up from this dream. In a few minutes Otousan would wake her up by tickling her sides till she got out of bed. After words they would come out to the porch enjoy some white rice and tamagoyaki(3).

Her dream was so vivid she could actually smell the radish in the air.

She waited for the dream to fade back to reality being an orphan eating out of trash

Taking a deep breath instead of moldy blankets she was used too she was instead surrounded by clean sheets and soft mattress underneath. She quickly sat up pushing off the thick comforter and thin pink over sheat.

Her blues eyes scanned the room around her. She noticed floor covered in tatami(4) in this room off againist one of the walls were three tokonoma(5) with decorative scrolls hung above them the keji look faded, old and probably valuable.

She looking down at herself she noticed she had been clean of the filth that had developed over the past 2 ½ months of being homeless. Her nails were trimed and her body covered in a new purple kimono with white and pink chrysanthemums patterns across it.

Her shoeless feet covered in long socks slide across the floor towards the open sliding doors which led out towards a long porch that she was sure surrounded the entire house. She looked out to the zen garden with a tiny stream running through it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

A polite cough grabbed her attention to her right sat a older women in a simple black kimono with faded brown to white hair styled into two buns. The women was sitting infront of low table, breakfast was spread out before her in small dishes. The womens brown eyes narrowed at her scrutinizing her small form.

"Hello girl what is your name?"

Silence filled the yard as the stranger waited for a reply to the question.

"Do you know where you are?"

Another long pause before the women gave a long sigh in annoyance.

"My name is **Koharu Utatane(6).** I am on the Hokaga-sama's council for this village, Konohagakure."

The women waited to see if perhaps the girl would make a look of recognition but none came.

" You were found in a abondon house the Hokage asked me to look after you as all orphans are being put into foster home run by most prominent clans of this village. As you can see even I am no exception."

"While you stay in this house _**that**_ will be your room" Utatane-san pointed to the room behind her.

"You will answer to me and my servants in this household you shall attend school when you are old enough until than I shall have a tutor come to my home for you every Monday, Thrusday."

She poured herself tea taking a small sip before continuing.

"You will be courteous and respectful your behavior reflects on me. Now what is your name?"

Blue eyes stared up at her "..Kazuno.. Ogawa(7)

* * *

Glossary

"Arigatou.. gozaimasu(1)- formal way to say thank you :D

Tamagoyaki(3) (Rolled omelet) - grated daikon radish is often served on the side.

Tatami (4)- tightly woven straw mats

Tokonoma(5)- small, raised alcove in which you might display a wall scroll, and other decorative features

Koharu Utatane(6)- is a former member of the dissolved Team Tobirama(led by the second hokage) which consisted of herself, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado. She and her team-mate Homura Mitokado now serve as members of the Konoha Council.

Kazuno Ogawa(7)- my original character's name Kazuno means 'your peace' and Ogawa is small river

Hiruzen Sarutobi- Sandaime Hokage which translates to third fire shadow he is charge of running this ninja village .

Thank you guys for reading the first chapter Review please XD


End file.
